Fleet Scandal of 5027
5027 Fleet Scandal On June 5018 the USS Seneca was attacked in Union Space near Dark Object 77439 ( Abandoned Kermac lab complex ). The attack killed almost all of the crew ( 17 survivors) and wrecked the Seneca. As the details of the Attack were kept secret by Fleet and NAVINT Command Decision, the official explanation was the Seneca was lost due to a Navigational Error colliding with a Dark Object. The USS Seneca was not repaired or restored but towed to a Bone Yard Planet where she remains until today. This led to the 5027 Fleet Scandal as Admiral Stahl demanded the Honor of Captain Nagfir and his Navigator to be restored and the truth of a Kermac Attack on an unarmed Science Vessel operating in Union Space to be made public. It was in 5027 when Admiral Stahl was briefed on the events that led to the circumstances how Eric Olafson gained the Medal of Honor . The event was Blue-Blue-Red but then upgraded to Red-Red-Red by McEligott (mainly to keep Stahl from knowing about it) Stahl was actually lied to with a "made up story" as to where the Y'All warrior "TheOther " came from. Stahl does not have Red-Red-Red clearance and even most Blue-Blue-Red is "need to know". However after learning the truth, he said. "I understand the need of these scheming, shadow cowards of NAVINT and Fleet Command to keep secrets, especially from me, because most of what they do makes my skin crawl and fills me with the urge to blow up NAVINT HQ and clean house. Yes as a lifelong soldier I understand the need for secrets but by god I don't like them. If they can be justified to be of common good to the Union I close my eyes and keep my mouth shut. But if these secrets cause harm to Union citizen , even just one. That is where I draw the line. One such secret caused a captain of a Union ship to be blamed and dishonored in an open inquest. His name placed in the Hall of Shame . I not only demand that this captain's name and honor to be restored, I demand a public appology of those who are responsible for this. If the event that caused the USS Seneca to be damaged and its crew killed was secret, then simply say so. The Union public is smart enough to understand that the military and the Union must keep secrets. Don't fabricate a lie and drag the impecable honor of a person into dirt. That is not keeping a secret but a conspiracy and there is no explanation I accept that justifies a conspiracy. By our own laws, the act of conspiracy is a very serious offense.I demand an appology and those responsible trialed by law! '' ''I am sure these maggots will worm themselves out of it somehow, and make someone else take the blame. But let this be on record, if I ever come across evidence that identifies a conspiracy against the Union, I will personally hunt everyone involved down." This statement led to Assembly Act "Secrets but no Conspiracy Act of 5027 " (it also moved Stahl three positions up on the list of things Union Citizens are proud of (The famous "I am proud of list ")) Category:History